


Two Sickies and a Kitty

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony centric: Hurt [70]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Poor Gibbs has to take care of not just his sick husband, but now their kid is sick too. Can Gibbs handle it?





	Two Sickies and a Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePeachyMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachyMonkey/gifts).



> This is for ThePeachyMonkey who only got 2 hours of sleep because her kid was sick. Hopefully this will cheer her up and give her some motivation.
> 
> Apologies for anything I get wrong. I'm neither a doctor nor a parent. ;) Though I did have non life threatening pneumonia recently and can attest to how annoying it is.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Two Sickies and a Kitty

Tony sighed when their kid started crying. Turning over, he punched Gibbs. “It’s your turn.”

“I just went.” Gibbs grunted, rolling over and going back to sleep. He was exhausted from the latest case and his brain wasn’t firing on enough cylinders to remember why Tony couldn’t take care of Emil.

Tony punched him again, coughing into his shoulder. “I can’t go, remember. I have the flu. We don’t want to infect Emil.”

Gibbs sighed as he rose and headed for the nursery where their 2 year old slept. He picked their 2 year old up and patted his back. “What’s wrong, baby Emil?”

Gibbs lifted the baby close enough to smell his diaper to see if that’s why the baby was crying, but nope that didn’t smell. Gibbs wasn’t left to wonder for long though as Emil threw up all over him. Gibbs sighed.

Now, he had a sick kid and a sick husband. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get sick himself. Gibbs carried their 2 year old into the bathroom.

Pouring a warm bath for the 2 year old, Gibbs peeled off Emil’s soiled clothes. Gibbs too got undressed and bathed with Emil. Once they were both clean, Gibbs wrapped a towel around himself and carried Emil into the nursery just long enough to get their kid dressed again.

Once Emil was dressed, he carried him into their bedroom and settled Emil in Tony’s arms. Tony stared at Gibbs aghast, though he couldn’t stop leering at Gibbs mostly naked body.

Gibbs grumbled, “You’re both sick and it will be easiest to take care of you if you’re in the same bed.”

Tony sat up as a coughing fit overtook him. As soon as it was over, he collapsed back against the bed, exhausted. Gibbs quickly got dressed before heading downstairs to make coffee, tea, and find something to help Emil feel better.

He took Emil from Tony, rocking their kid in an attempt to make him feel better. He handed Tony the mug of tea he’d brewed for him. He also set some medicine on the nightstand for Tony to take to help him feel better.

He’d made some medicine up for Emil as well that he was hoping would help their kid sleep, so that he too could get better. Tony flashed Gibbs a grateful smile. He quickly swallowed the medicine and sipped his tea.

Gibbs sat on the bed and rocked Emil to sleep, once their kid finished the medicine. Tony set his mug down as another set of coughs racked him while he waited for the medicine to take effect. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as Tony nodded off shortly after finishing his tea.

Gibbs laid Emil down next to Tony and wrapped both of them in his arms to protect them. The next morning, Gibbs was exhausted. Tony’s coughing had kept both of them awake and no medicine helped. Fortunately, Emil had slept through the night and seemed to be doing better this morning.

Unfortunately, that meant their kid had more energy than he did. He tried to keep Emil calm, knowing that Tony still needed care. He took Emil downstairs while he made Tony some more tea.

He set the tea besides Tony and grabbed some different cough medicine than what they tried last night, hoping that it would help Tony’s cough. Gibbs hovered, he wrapped Tony up in blankets to keep him warm and kept a steady supply of tea available. When Tony still wasn’t better after another 6 hours with the new medication, Gibbs rushed him to the urgent care.

After an hour, Gibbs nodded at Tony and took Emil somewhere else. They could both tell their kid was about to start screaming if he didn’t get a chance to do something more fun. There wasn’t much near the urgent care though, so Gibbs ended up taking Emil into a pet shop.

Emil loved it. His little eyes went wide as he stared at all the animals. Gibbs knew he was in trouble when his kid started making grabby hands at some of the animals.

He immediately made to leave the store and Emil started screaming his head off until Gibbs stepped back into the store. Gibbs sighed. Apparently, they were taking an animal home today.

Gibbs looked around the pet store trying to figure out which one Tony would like the best. Suddenly Emil let out a giggle and Gibbs looked in the direction his kid was looking. He spotted a small black kitten with blue eyes.

It was adorable and they bought the kitten as well as supplies. Gibbs settled the kitten in the car as he took Emil back in to find out what was going on with Tony. Fortunately, Tony was waiting for them with a prescription to be filled.

“We have a surprise for you.” Gibbs murmured as they walked back to the car.

“Kitty!” Emil clapped his hands.

“What?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t say no to our son, so we have a kitten, now.”

Tony chuckled. “You’re such a softie.”

They filled Tony’s prescription and headed back home. Apparently, Tony had pneumonia. Gibbs got everyone settled back in the bed.

The two year old was in his own bed again. The kitten, however, had decided it was going to sleep with Tony.

“Uh uh. Off the bed.” Gibbs commanded the kitten.

The kitten just blinked at Gibbs and curled up even tighter next to Tony. Tony tried to hold in his giggles, but they escaped as Gibbs stared down the kitten and lost. Gibbs turned his glare to Tony, but it didn’t faze Tony and he just continued giggling.

Finally, Gibbs gave up and let the kitten stay. He pulled Tony into his arms and dropped a kiss on his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you, too. Thanks for the kitten.”

“I’m glad he cheered you up. He’s clearly going to be a little shit, just like you.”

“You know it.” Tony smirked even through his coughing fit. The medicine would help him feel better he knew, but even without it he was already feeling better looking forward to the battle of wills between the kitten and Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
